


You'd Think Such a Cold Guy Would Do Better in the Snow

by detectivelion



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: It's hinted at though, M/M, Not really Valdangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivelion/pseuds/detectivelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point, he was beginning to wish he'd brought Zhang with him. He could use someone to turn into a fire-breathing dragon right about now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Think Such a Cold Guy Would Do Better in the Snow

He'd known for a long time that snow and Leo did not mix. It seemed to cling to his boots, feet sinking into the frost despite the snowshoes he'd strapped on. Water was still clinging to his Polartec™ pants from the last time he'd ended up knee-deep in the snow. All it took was a few minutes of idleness to be sucked down, leaving his partner to drag Leo out, both of them cussing up a blue streak. The wind was blowing snow into Leo's eyes at every opportunity, making him wish he'd brought a scarf. A rang of mountains rose up a few hundred yards away, casting deep shadows across the snow.

He turned his head, glancing back at Nico as he trudged along. Clad in a black snowsuit, the boy stuck out quite clearly. Leo turned so he was facing him. "You alright there, di Angelo? I thought your cold, black heart would feel right at home here." 

Leo grinned when he received a scowl and a mumbled, "Shut it, Valdez." It faded a moment later when Nico dropped his head. For the first time he noticed the weight of the boy's movements. He slowed, allowing Nico to catch up before matching his pace. When he placed a hand on Nico's shoulder, he got no response. His free hand clenched into a fist. 

It had been Percy's idea to send Leo on the job, and Jason's to have Nico tag along. Hey it's a mission in Canada. The flame-dude is obviously the best guy for the job, right? Jackson, it seemed, had missed the memo on the Evil-Snow-Goddess-That-Wants-To-Turn-Leo-Into-A-Popsicle. He supposed Jason's idea of friendship-building with Nico wasn't too bad. He just hadn't realized that Leo and Nico were already close. A bit more than that, to be perfectly honest. At least, from Leo's point of view. 

He felt his heart pick up at the very thought. A flush of new heat warmed him to his toes, briefly chasing the chill away. Only a moment later it was back, as though ice were coating his skin. Leo shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. "I hate her. Freaking snow goddess screwing with my fire." 

There was no response. He glanced back at Nico. The tips of his ears were bright red from the cold. His cheeks were flushed, but the rest of his face was deathly pale. So, typical. "Should have brought earmuffs, huh? If I'm this cold, I can't imagine what you…" The words died in his throat. Alarm bells rang in his head, suspiciously like those he'd installed on the Argo II. Leo halted, and his friend nearly crashed into him. Gloved hands cupped Nico's face, not even receiving a protest as he searched the boy's face. His eyes were hooded, barely seeming to register Leo. 

"What're you doin'?" He slurred. Nico seemed to sway where he stood. He wasn't shivering. 

_"Mierda."_ Leo tugged off his glove, placing his fingers to the boy's cheek. It was icy to the touch, and Nico pulled sluggishly away. Before Leo could go any further, he heard a crack. The snow's surface was beginning to give beneath his feet. _"Mierda!"_

He wrenched his feet out of the snow, almost dragging Nico behind him. The boy stumbled along. As he passed into the mountains' shadows, it only seemed to grow colder. The wind howled. Around them was nothing but snow for miles, or the too-steep mountains. Leo found himself longing for Festus, or even Frank Zhang. A huge dragon to shelter and warm them would be a godsend. He'd be grateful even for one of the Hunters of Artemis, who would skewer him in an instant but could make a fantastic camp. 

Instead, Leo found a blessing in a hole in the mountainside. The sheer darkness of it had caught his eye. Just as Nico's outfit had stood out, the yawning blackness was prominent against a white backdrop. A few trees grew around it, as though guarding the cave. He hesitated for only a moment. Then he sent a quick prayer that he wouldn't find a Roman abominable snowman and made a beeline for the cave. He stopped only to snap a few branches off the trees. 

Inside, he could barely see. When the wind could no longer reach him, Leo tossed the branches to the ground. A bolt of flames lit up the cave, and soon the wood was crackling. The light threw shadows onto the walls. He stared at them, watching three of himself dancing and twisting against the rock. It was a groan from Nico that brought him out of his trance. 

He snapped his head to the side. Nico was on his knees, his face ghostly in the orange glow. A pale hand reached for the flames. 

"No!" Leo snatched his hand away. The cold made his skin sting unpleasantly. "Damn it, Nico, are you an idiot?" 

The dark eyes were uncomprehending. Leo worried his lower lip with his teeth, reaching for his toolbelt. A canteen of nectar was pulled out, and he cursed himself for not thinking to do this earlier. 

"C'mere, _ángel._ " He lifted the canteen to Nico's lips. The demigod drank obediently, a dribble of nectar falling from his chin. He whined when Leo pulled away, grabbing feebly for the container. There was a tremor in his frame. 

The son of Hephaestus nearly sobbed with relief. "Shivering's good right?" He said aloud. The survival lessons at Camp Halfblood had said so. It meant he had the energy to shiver, could afford to give that effort. 

Leo would have hugged Nico, but he was beaten to the punch. Arms wrapped around him and he found himself with a weight in his lap. Hair tickled his chin as Nico nuzzled into his neck. Above the brush and crinkle of their jackets was a soft murmur of "Warm." 

He hugged Nico close, scooting closer to the fire. A single thought had his temperature rising; Nico gave an appreciative moan. 

Leo wasn't sure how long he sat there, watching the flames and holding the son of Hades. He felt Nico go still, his breathing even out. At one point, he closed his eyes and they didn't open again until the fire had burnt out. 

Perhaps it was relief, but he hadn't slept so soundly in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the shoddy work. There's a lot of stuff I haven't covered because I wasn't able to work it into the story. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first time writing for Heroes of Olympus/Percy Jackson. Just had this idea floating around in my head and decided to write out the scene. 
> 
> Some notes to make: 
> 
> _Mierda_ : Basically the Spanish equivalent to "Shit"
> 
> _Ángel_ : Easy to figure out. Spanish form of "Angel", pronounced ( _ahn_ -hail)


End file.
